Contaminated surgical equipment can result in secondary complications ranging from surgical site infections to death. Consequently, surgeons require effective and dependable sterilization devices to ensure that their surgical equipment and instruments are sterile. In many cases, it is also important that sterilization devices effectively sterilize surgical equipment in a timely manner, especially in emergency medical situations such as natural disasters and battlefields. Current sterilization devices typically use steam sterilization, which has several drawbacks that make these devices and methods unsuitable for use in emergency medical situations, including the requirement for potable water, access to a power source, and a lack of portability. Therefore, there is a need for improved devices and methods for sterilizing surgical equipment in a manner that is not only effective and time-efficient, but also provides sufficient portability and reliability to use in emergency medical situations in remote locations where modern sterilization equipment may not available.